Cursed Love
by Serenity200
Summary: AU Ranma KKM Crossover Yuuri should have listened to Murata’s warnings about not being ready to use his power to travel back and forth through worlds. But he just had to go home; his mom was making her famous curry. Well he made it to his world, alrigh
1. Following in a Pigtail Boy's Footsteps

Author: Serenity200

Title: Cursed Love: The Final Solution

Warnings: None

Summary[AU[Ranma ½ KKM Crossover Yuuri should have listen to Murata's warnings about not being ready to use his power to travel back and forth though worlds. But he just had to go home; his mom was making her famous curry. Well he made it to his world, alright, just not the right country and the pool of water he pops out if this time changes his world and views forever!

Chapter: Prologue – Following in a Pigtail Boy's Footsteps

•½•

Yuuri sat huddled before an old wooden table, a steaming hot cup of tea placed before him, but his dark eyes were glossed over, he wasn't see the cup at all, rather he was lost in thought his eyes following the steady stream of steam rising for the glass mug.

It was all his fault. He never listed, did he? That's how he got into trouble, always thinking quickly and jumping right in before thinking everything though. I guess that's why a king hand advisors? He could have used some right about now…

It all started about a week ago, not too long after Yuuri's sixteenth birthday marking his journey into adult hood. There was a party, a glorious one and everyone who was anyone showed up. Human and Mazoku alike, all the new counties who had signed treaties with Shin Makoku and even those looking to make peace showed up to greet the new king and wish him a blessed life. He had even received a few engagement presents.

Now that he was of age to be called an adult all prior engagements had to be attended to within the next six months and a certain blond was making that well known. More than ever he followed and pestered Yuuri about their engagement and this time Yuuri could do nothing but sit and take it. He had known Wolfram for over a year now, saved his life as he had done the same countless times. It wasn't like he hated him, no, it was never hate but the thought of marriage at this age, to another boy, was really looming over him like a dark rain cloud.

So of course the first chance he got he'd slip away to his world to think things through. Gwendal, Günter and Conrad could watch over things for a while, right? And he'd been practicing with Murata for several weeks now, trying to master the art of traveling from his time to Shin Makoku, particularly without the need to be naked and after he mastered that it was being able to travel with items and then with other people. Because let's face it, he was going to need to do all these things if he was to live out his incredibly long life as the next King.

But he had only been in training for about a week and a half and while he had the basics down and even managed to travel home – with Murata 's help – once he was nowhere near good enough to go all on his own. But the poor teen was stressed. With Günter pestering him more and more with studies day in and

day out, Gwendal pulling him away to sign mountains of papers, Conrad focusing more of his swordsmanship than baseball, and Wolfram questioning their relationship at every turn Yuuri really wanted a break. And besides, his mother was making curry tonight, and that always set his sprits high.

So in the middle of the night, he slipped out from beneath the sheets – rather he just picked himself up off the floor thanks to Wolfram's sleeping habits – and took a change of clothes and left a note for Wolfram to find and snuck out his room and tiptoed into the bath. It was quite easy really, far too easy a little voice in the back of his mind thought but he ignored it and walked into the bath fully clothed in his light blue pajamas, school uniform clutched to his chest.

He took a deep breath then, to calm his nerves, before concentrating hard on his home bathtub and as the water around him began to light up a feeling a joy filled him before dying almost immediately at the sound of deep laughter filled his ears. A laughter that was far too loud to be coming from his head, spinning around his eyes landed on the certain blond hair of the Original King chucking in the corner of his personal bath seconds before he was engulfed by a wall of water and fell into blackness.

_//Until We Meet Again, Yuuri Heika //_

•½•

When Yuuri came to he was floating on his back looking up into the gray sky, it looked like rain. Wait, but that couldn't be right; he was supposed to be home, in his bathtub, not outdoors! Slightly mortified that he might be floating in a very public place, and mistaken for a dead body, Yuuri quickly adjusted himself so he was treading water and immediately he knew something was wrong. He felt…odd. Misplaced even and taking a glance down at his own reflection in the pool of water he was able to tell what was amiss. He screamed and blacked out once more.

•½•

He didn't know how long he was unconscious for or what really happened to him afterwards but the next time he woke up he was in a futon, a cold compress on his forehead.

He groaned. His head was killing him.

"Ah, you awake now, yes?"

It was broken but still Japanese, he hand made it back! These were his first thoughts upon opening his eyes that is until he got a good look at the woman sitting at his side. She was rather lovely with her dark mauve hair done up in an elaborate style and the dress she wore was rather stunning, her good figure was shown off quite nicely but that was only an observation from a teenager who didn't get to see let alone talk to too many girls his age thanks to a certain blonde fiancé.

"Yes, thank you-" He left it hanging hoping she would fill in the blank for him.

"Is Plum, welcome good sir, to Jusenkyo." She bowed to him.

"Jusenkyo? Oh man, don't tell me I'm still in Shin Makoku!" He groaned for a whole different reason this time, sitting up now, the compress on his forehead falling to his lap.

The girl gave him a puzzled looked, "What is Shin Makoku?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her brows meeting in a look of pure confusion.

"You've never heard of Shin Makoku?" At the shake of her head Yuuri smiled, "So then I'm back in Japan?" He was getting excited; maybe he had made it back, just not in the right area.

The girl however looked crestfallen, "No, sir, you is in China."

"CHINA!" Yuuri exploded, "Bu- How? Aw man how I am going to get home now!" he exclaimed his hand flailing about him as he began to panic more. Things like 'mom's going to kill me' 'I'm missing her curry' and 'Wolfram's going to kill me if I don't make it back in a few days.' Were muttered but he really wasn't paying attention to the girl beside him who was trying to calm him down or more importantly, to the small pail at his side where cool water had been used to cool his forehead while he was unconscious.

At lest not until his flailing arms hit it and sent it flying in the air to land on his head. He was instantly soaked and again a feeing of deep dread filled him.

"Wha-" His voice sounded wrong. But that was not the main problem, now his main problem was the sudden tightness of his pajama top. That was not right. Quivering hands – far smaller than he ever remembered having – reached out to grasp the source of his sudden discomfort and squeezed. And squeezed once more before they made quick work of unbuttoning his top and pulling it apart. New, bouncy and quite full breast met his trembling gaze.

He quickly found a new use for the pail on his head, emptying the contents of his stomach. He vaguely realized there was a hand rubbing his back until a full minute had passed. Sad and scared eyes turned to the girl at his side, "What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?! Tell me what's going on here!?" he cried out, his body feeling queasy once more.

"I so sorry sir, you fall in Jusenkyo spring of Nyanniichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl, you is cursed."

And that simple yet broken sentence of Japanese succeed in doing something not even Soushu managed to do: destroy Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fūri's life forever.

TCB…

Notes

1 -Well what do you think? It's only a teaser/pewview of sorts because I'm not sure if anyone else would want to see this kind of crossover. Please let me know if I should continue and if I get enough positive responses I'll post more.

2- No betta reader so this if pretty RAW xD Yeah I need to work on finding one P

3 - Also would you like to see any Ranma ½ cast pop up other than Plum and the Guide? Let me know now so I can plot it right, after all he's got to get back to Japan sooner or later right? His mom's curry is getting cold!

4 – No need to worry I'm about 90 done with the next chapter of The Maou Likes What He Sees as well as working on two other KKM fics 3

Ja.


	2. Shattered Reflection

Author: Serenity200

Title: Cursed Love

Warnings: Mild language.

X-Posted at Q-Cliffhanger LJ

Summary: AURanma ½ KKM Crossover Yuuri should have listen to Murata's warnings about not being ready to use his power to travel back and forth though worlds. But he just had to go home; his mom was making her famous curry. Well he made it to his world, alright, just not the right country and the pool of water he pops out if this time changes his world and views forever!

Chapter: One – Shattered Reflection.

•½•

Anyone who has ever said that if they ever had the chance to change into the opposite sex they would be happy was to come see Shibuya Yuuri; he had a few choice words for them. He had long since spilled all of his stomachs contents into the little pail and even the bathroom a few times while the girl who he now knew to be named Plum explained his current situation.

He was cursed, falling into a spring of a girl who had drowned in the pool of water some thousand years ago and now when splashed with cold water; he too turned into a girl. The first thing he wanted to know was if there was a spring for drowned boy he could jump into, there was but he could not jump in. Plum had explained that he was cursed for a reason and that until the curse was done with him he would not be able to get near let alone jump into the cured waters.

The grip on that tea mug tightened and actually cracked, hot liquid spilling onto his hand, burning it on contact, but the dark haired teen didn't seem to notice, he was too lost in his own thoughts. Plum, sitting across from him did notice however, an expression of deep worry washing over her pretty features.

He was cursed to be a member of the opposite sex now and for God only knows how long. What was this curse's purpose? Why him? What could becoming a woman ever do for him? What did he have to learn from this experience? Yuuri's mind worked over these questioned over and over again until he hand given himself a headache.

"Yuuri-san, please, it long day… take a bath. I have dinner ready when finished."

Plum's calm yet sad voice broke Yuuri's concentration, startled he looked up and managed to give her a shaky smile. "Wha- Oh, yeah alright." He pulled his hand away from the mug and glanced down at his now wet hand, then to the cracked mug. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Plum, I broke the mug. I'll replace it!" he quickly apologized, his head dipping low, dark bangs covering his eyes.

Plum had a feeling the mug was the least of the boys troubles right now; she smiled as best she could, "No, worries, Yuuri-san. Is just mug, Plum has many more. Go, take bath, water is hot." She walked over to him and picked up the mug in one hand, the other had a cloth, already soaking up the mess Yuuri had made.

Yuuri sat for a moment longer in silence, his hands in tight fists on his knees, head dipped low, before he looked up and the pain Plum saw in those eyes shocked her, so much in fact that she dropped the mug and it shattered. But that didn't seem to matter, the mug was trivial, the boy before her with large black eyes and tears streaming down his face was much more important at the moment.

"I'm so sorry for all this, I seem to be causing you nothing but trouble Plum, but I want to thank you for your hospitality and for helping me out the way you did." He looked to the now broken mug; "I'll find a way to repay you for all this. If I had woken up all alone, cursed like this, I, I don't know what I would have done or what would have happened to me. So thank you and I will find away to repay your kindness." He stood up then and before Plum could get a word in he was across the room and out the door.

"Oh Yuuri-san." She called after him, her blue eyes staring at the door the troubled teen hand ran into. In all her years working at these springs she hand seen her share of troubled souls but this boy, Yuuri, had to be the worst case she had ever seen. He was so depressed and disturbed. She really wanted to help him…

•½•

Shin Makoku awoke the following morning as it always did; sun high in the sky, not a cloud could be seen for miles. It had to be a good day…right? Maybe for all those not in Blood Pledge Castel it was but for three advisors, one fiancé, three maids, a scientist, a guard and one Great Sage it was anything but.

Wolfram von Bielefeld had awoken to an empty bed, something that had never happened before. He immediately thought of the worse case scenario: _Yuuri had been kidnapped_. Jumping out of bed and not even bothering to change from his nightgown he stormed down the palace halls to find his bothers. As usual he found them in Gwendal's office. Günter, Conrad, and Gwendal were very shocked to see the young prince up this early let alone undressed and in a state of chaos…then again it _was_ Wolfram we're talking about.

"Where's Yuuri!" He exclaimed, hands falling to his side as he pushed the French-styled doors wide open.

The three men in the room looked at the blond confused before meeting each other's eyes and then looking back to Wolfram.

"I have not seen Heika all morning," Günter said more than a little puzzled, "It's far too early for him to be awake."

"Are you sure he's not just in the baths or something?" Gwendal asked a bored look on his face.

Wolfram shook his head, blond mass brushing over his eyes, "No, that's not like Yuuri, he's never up before I am! Something's not right, we have to find him!" Wolfram explained. What did he have to do to get them to realize something was wrong? Set something on fire…that could be arranged.

Wolfram knew his fiancé, more than anyone, and Yuuri was not a morning person. Even on the mornings he had gotten up to run with Conrad or play that damned baseball of his he had never gotten up before Wolfram. Most of the time it was Conrad or Günter who woke the lazy king up to start his duties.

Conrad was the first to react, walking briskly forward to place calming hands on his bother's bare shoulders. "Alright, Wolfram, we'll find him." He turned to the other two men in the room. "I'll take Wolfram to search Heika's room for any sort of clue to his whereabouts; I'll leave the search of the grounds to you two."

Günter and Gwendal nodded both standing and making their way to the doors each barking out orders to the first guard they came across. As for Wolfram and Conrad they swiftly made a beeline for the room Yuuri shared with Wolfram. They walked in complete silence, not that they were not on speaking terms, far from it, over the year that they had gotten to know the new Maou the pair of half-bothers had gotten considerably closer. There was a time when Wolfram wouldn't be in the same room with Conrad, calling him Weller-kyo, and refusing any help let alone physical contact from the older man. But now, things were very different and it all started the day Wolfram saw Conrad's severed arm. It had caused more pain than the blond had ever imaged. Seeing one's bother's arm and nothing else to speak of shook Wolram's system. Was he dead? Tortured? Would he never see his bother again?

It was a shock to the blonds' world, one that made him question his relationship with his half-brother. Of course he was less than pleased when he learned his bother had sided with the humans over him and his family. He was angry, more so than he thought he would be. After all, wasn't Conrad half human? Why would it bring such pain for him to learn that he moved to their side rather than stand next to him? It was then that young prince Wolfram von Bielefeld realized he cared more for his bother than even he wanted to believe.

So as they walked, ignoring the soldiers who ran past them in the halls towards the Maou's room they shared a sort of peaceful silence, one that Wolfram found calmed him down, oddly enough. After all it was Conrad who had acted first to his news; his bother had taken his side and believed his word that something was amiss with his fiancé.

They found the room the same way Wolfram had left it, his side of the bed sheets tossed over Yuuri's side and no Heika in sight.

"I'll check the bath, you go look around the room." Conrad's words were cool and collected as he continued to walk, not stopping for a moment to be distracted by his task; he had to find Yuuri, his Heika, the boy he had come to love like a son. He had carried his soul to earth, the soul of the woman he cared deeply for and traveled to an unknown world. Met his mother and ended up naming the new Maou, waited fifteen years for him for grow up and serve under him and ultimately watched him grow in power. A power that truly marked him as the most powerful Maou his world had ever seen. And with that power this young boy had managed to bring the world of Humans and Mazoku closer, something that brought an 

unbelievable amount of pride to the solder. So now that that young boy had gone missing it was like a part of him had been stolen away.

He _had_ to find Yuuri.

•½•

Yuuri glared at his reflection in the tub's hot water. This was the first time he had ever really looked at his 'curse' since learning of it and its origins. He probably wasn't all that bad looking as far as women went but right now that didn't really seem to matter or even register in the teen's mind. It felt wrong, all wrong and disgusting. His hair was the same color as before but now it was about as long as it was in his Maou form, maybe a little longer? His eyes were also the same, maybe a few shades lighter? Like gray perhaps, he wasn't too sure but he did notice the light almost silver eye-shadow he now seemed to sport and the way this lashes actually touched his cheeks when he blinked now, had they gotten thicker too? His face was the same shape, round, still sporting some baby fat around the cheeks. His shoulders were less broad, more round and curved and his chest…god it felt like someone had stretched his skin out and stuffed it with fat. He felt oddly off balance and even found himself stumbling when he walked not yet used to this body at all. If he ever took the time to admire his new bust line he would notice that he could give Cheri-sama a run for her money. His stomach was the same as it had been as a boy, flat, slightly toned but nothing more. His hips were another matter, they were wider, he realized this when his pajama bottoms felt a little more than snug in the hips. Legs were ok but he had the feeling he would look good in three inch heels and that alone made him feel sick to his stomach again. In fact he _was_ sick to his stomach as he found himself running to the toilet once more.

Yuuri sighed as he sank down into the hot water, the odd sensation of a thousand pins lightly poking him ran from his head to his toes as he watched himself change back into the correct gender. It never felt so good to be a male! Larger hands patted down his very flat chest, slim stomach and all the way down to the one part that truly made him a man. Yes, he was all there. But how long would it last? How long would the curse plague him? What would his parents say? Conrad? Günter? Gwendal? Or worse… Wolfram?

Yuuri sank lowered into the water, his mouth and nose dipped under the surface leaving just dark pools. Pools that once shined with the joys of life. Well life was none to kind at the moment. And how would he get home; he had no money to speak of. Did he dare try to transport himself again? No, it was too risky and he didn't think he could face anyone right now; he was too humiliated and mortified. Why couldn't he have just asked Murata to take him home?

•½•

Everyone had gathered into Gwendal's office, as it would turn out Wolfram found a letter from Yuuri on his nightstand explaining that he had retuned to his world and would return in about a week. Needless to say a certain blond was not pleased by this new. Sure it was good that Yuuri had not in fact been kidnapped in the dead of night but to sneak off to his world without telling any one, well that was just like that whimp!

"So he just left?" Gwendal asked looking over the poor handwriting of his Heika on the small sheet of stationary he was given.

"Yes, no reason was given, he just said he had to go, apologized and said he'd return in about a week's time." Conrad said. "I'll admit his tactics are…sneaky but it's not like Heika has not done this before."

Günter sighed heavily, the poor man had worried himself sick searching for his beloved Heika. "Why would he do this? All he had to do was ask for a break."

Gwendal snorted, "What kind of Heika runs off in the dead of night without a word to anyone."

"Well," Conrad shifted so he was addressing everyone in the room, "I can see where he is coming from. Ever since Heika turned sixteen he's be busy around the clock. Admittedly even I have been working him harder than ever and I have refused to take the time to play our usual game of catch."

"That does not excuse his actions, Conrad; it was a very selfish act on Heika's part. He will be brought back at once so he can resume his duties." Gwendal moved from behind his desk and walked right out the door. As expected Günter was on his heels wailing about one thing or another. Conrad and Wolfram remained. Throughout the whole discussion the blond had remain uncharacteristically silent.

"Wolfram?"

Emerald eyes glanced up at the older man, a mixture of emotions within its depths. "Was it my fault, Conrad? Did I push Yuuri away?"

Conrad shook his head moving to stand before his younger sibling. "Yes and no." Wolfram flinched. "We all have been putting pressure on Heika to be the best. He's the new Maou and has done so much in a short amount of time. It really was not fair of us to demand so much from him all at once. So no, it was not just you Wolfram, you did not dive Heika away on your own. We are all to blame." He grasped the blonds' shoulder and pushed him towards the door. "Let's go bring Heika back and apologize to him, ne?"

Wolfram smiled a little nodding while allowing Conrad to push him along. "Alright, Conrad thanks. But don't call him Heika anymore you know he hates that. It's Yuuri."

Conrad chuckled, "Yes, let's bring Yuuri home.

•½•

Yuuri re-entered the family room to find three places set with enough food on the table to feed a small village. Shocked he looked to Plum who was sitting before an older gentleman chatting quietly. When he caught her eye she turned to him and smiled.

"How was bath Yuuri-san?" She stood and tugged on his arm until he was standing before the table and pushed him down into a sitting position.

"It-it was wonderful, thank you very much, Plum, once again for your hospitality." He smiled up at her, it was a small smile one that didn't quite reach his eyes but it was the best he could manage for now.

Plum waved him off moving to sit back down across from Yuuri. "No worries, Plum is here to help." She offered him one more smile before gesturing to the older man. "This is Plum's father, he watch over Jusenkyo many, many years. Pappa, this Yuuri, boy who fall in Spring of Drowned Girl."

The older man was a bit round in the middle and many wrinkles were visible on his face showing his age. It was nice to actually see someone look his age for once rather than 800 year old priestess that looked like ten year olds.

Yuuri slid back from his seat and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Oji-san. I also want to thank you for your hospitality."

The old man chuckled, "Think nothing of it, after all it is my duty to watch and care over these springs and that includes any who fall into its cursed waters."

"Come let us eat, food will get cold. Much time for talking after." Plum said pulling out a serving bowl and piling scoops of rice into it.

A chorus of agreement from both Yuuri and the old man met her suggestion and soon all talk ceased and nothing but light chatter and the clinking of eating utensils could be heard.

•½•

"What's this? Shibuya left in the middle of the night?" Murata asked more than a little taken back. "I didn't know he knew how to do that properly yet, we were still training."

"So you're saying he can't travel on his own! How could you leave his training half finished like that?" Wolfram shouted, worry evident in his voice.

"Now, now, calm down Wolfram, Shibuya has a lot of majutsu, if he really wanted to, ah, escape he could have very well managed the trip on his own. He simply has not done this with me present is all."

"So he made it back then? Is there anyway to make sure of this?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes," Ulrike spoke up. "I can track Heika's soul, it was how I was able to call him to Shin Makoku in the past."

"Please, Ulrike, will you check on Heika for us?" Günter pleaded.

"As you wish, Your Excellency."

Ulrike moved to kneel before the large stone wall and placed her hands together and began to pray. The others in the room could only stand and watch and wait for her to finish. It was several long minutes before Ulrike's hands fell to her sides and by this time everyone was on pins and needles.

"Well?!" Wolfram prompted.

Large lavender eyes looked up sadly, "I'm afraid I can not find Heika's soul."

"WHAT!" The course of five voices echoed off the high walls of the Original King's Temple.

"What does this mean?"

"Has something happened to Yuuri!?"

"Heika! **Heika**! HEIKA!"

"Günter, shut up your not helping matters." Gwendal barked, "I can't handle you when you're like this!"

"My, my, is this what your all like over such a small thing?" Like glass falling to the ground, the foreign voice shattered the chaos of the room, all eyes turning and widening once they landed on the owner of the voice.

"If I hat know that, I would have told you straight away." The voice chuckled.

Ulrike was the first to speak, her hand moving to her mouth, muffling her harsh whisper, "Shinou Heika, what have you done?"

TCB…

Notes

Okay, wow that took longer that I would like xD Umm ok the next part we have Yuuri heading to the Amazon village and we all know what happens to Ranma when he goes there! However I'm giving you guys a choice, do you want the village to me mostly male or female? The fic works either way so pick and send in those reviews!

First Unrevised Version 4.30.2008


End file.
